The Mark of Tonight
by echo-WLH
Summary: A girl comes up to ask Tsubasa to be her date for the Fourth of July Celebration at Gakuen Alice, and he accepts, to Misaki's surprise and horror. They fight, and unexpectedly, Mikan is the one to solve it all. Semisong fic, Oneshot. TsubasaxMisaki.


**WLH: Another GA ficcy, featuring my favorite couple, TsubasaxMisaki. There is almost no MikanxNatsume, sorry MN fans. I knew that it would ruin the plot if I added a sappy spot for my second favorite couple. Merely cute interaction between Tsubasa and Misaki, and a little fight... and lotsa fluff balls. They're all in their anime ages and the title comes from BoA's Konoyono Shirushi, which means "The mark of tonight." Enjoy.**

-----

"Misaki-sempai!! Tsubasa-sempai!!" Mikan called cheerfully, jumping up and down. She ran over to them, eyes wide and looking like an excited doe.

The shadow manipulator put a hand on her head.

"Hey, Mikan-chan!" Misaki said with a smile, flicking her head slightly. Tsubasa switched gears and began petting Misaki's hair with a flourish. It took her about .5 seconds to react.

A fierce aurora clouded Tsubasa's vision. He blinked quite stupidly and knowingly at the same time.

"TSUU… BAA… SAAA!!!!"

"Yes?" he replied, his usual, jaunty self.

"Why are you petting my head?" Her fist went flying, and the hit was accented by a firm, "I'M NOT YOUR FREAKIN' DOG, BAKA!!!"

Mikan sweatdropped as poor Tsubasa landed on his head.

"Oww…." He got up. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR, YOU CRAZY WOMAN??!!"

"Well if YOU hadn't started PETTING me like some DOG, then I wouldn't HAD to have-"

"You two fight like a married couple." Hotaru remarked, clutching her 'BAKA' gun ™ and appearing out of nowhere.

"DO!!!" Tsubasa yelled.

"NOT!!!" Misaki completed.

Hotaru gave them a blank look and 'BAKA-ed' them both in the face. She turned to Mikan, who was sighing very knowingly. "Let's go."

"Go….?" The ten year old asked her friend.

Hotaru just shook her head, grabbing her arm and dragging her away, all the while shooting 'BAKAs' at various random peoples who were just acting annoying and bothering the peace.

"Dumb Tsubasa-kun…" Misaki muttered, kneeling girlishly on the ground with her knees together.

"Hmph…" he said, getting up and dusting his pants off. "Goodness that friend of Mikan-chan can sure be kinda cold…" He stepped closer to Misaki and bent down, a devilish twinkle in his eye. "Like someone I know…"

"W-what?" she said, first surprised, then annoyed. "Am not."

"Ooh really…" he smirked, as if he was sure he could prove her wrong. "Let's see what you do when I do THIS."

He daringly rested his chin on top of her head and cradled her head in his arms. "Any reaction?"

"Tsubasa." Misaki's voice sounded irritated, so he got up and went around to face her.

"Se-" he stopped, mid-sentence. And laughed. He poked the blush on her cheeks.

"Aww… wittle Misaki's blushing, is that it?"

"U-urusai!!" she protested, crossing her arms. Tsubasa got up and raised his hands in defense.

"I'm sorry, I guess shouldn't blame you for wanting to hide your unending passion for such a handsome guy like me." A smug little grin lay poised on his face, cobalt eyes brimming with laughter.

"Don't go there, Andou," Misaki warned.

"You know you like it," he whispered, winking. She grabbed his cheek and comically pulled his face downwards to look her in the eye. A vein pulsed rapidly at her forehead.

"Look, Tsubasa, if you don't stop-"

He pressed his nose against hers, making her halt her tirade.

"Tsubasa, what…?" That cute little blush came again.

"Shh…" he murmured with a little grin. He waited for a reaction, or a sudden outburst and spasm. But it never came. Just silence.

The blush was working full-time in Misaki, and she surprised Tsubasa by casting her eyes downwards and stammering, "Tsubasa, d-don't…"

Her voice faded out and they were quiet for a while. That bothered him quite a bit, so he preyed on another target.

"I seEE—eee your UndeRWEar, Misakiiii!!" he squealed in a sing-song voice, jumping up and running off as Misaki gave a cry of rage and began to chase him around.

"WHY YOU-!!! I'll MAKE SURE YOU CAN NEVER GO TO THE BATHROOM AGAIN YOU DORK!!!! TSUBASAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Several crashes were heard coming from the middle school section.

"See?" Hotaru said from over at the elementary classrooms to Mikan. "I just saved your life, didn't I?"

Mikan sweatdropped. "Ahh…"

-----

"Tsubasa-kun!" came a voice from the hallway. Misaki and Tsubasa both turned to face a girl with bouncing aqua locks and a neat little smile. Her name was Sukiko, and she had the alice to control ice.

"H-hi, Sukiko," Tsubasa said, scratching his head. "What's up?"

Sukiko gave Misaki a little wave and Misaki returned a perplexed smile.

"Well," the girl began, slowly. "I… was kinda wondering if you wanted to um… go to the Fourth of July celebration with me?"

"We're all going, aren't we?" he replied, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Noo…" Sukiko said, a fierce blush rising on her cheeks.

_Well, she's not afraid to hide anything, I see._ Misaki thought lightly.

"I mean, as a date…?"

Those words brought Misaki back to attention. _Tsubasa?? DATE??? _She snorted softly to herself. _Yeah riiight…_

"Uhh… sure…?"

Misaki blinked.

"Oh okay! Great!!" Sukiko flashed him a big smile and walked off, clapping her hands together happily.

"Mm…" Tsubasa made a funny noise, rubbing the back of his head, a blush on his cheeks.

"You said _yes?_" Misaki said, disbelievingly.

"Uhh… yeah?"

"But… why??" She found she couldn't believe it.

"She's kinda cute, if you think about it…" Tsubasa reasoned, shrugging. "Her hair's nice and bright, and she's really sweet and quiet."

"Since when do YOU start caring about things like THAT?" she was starting to get a little mad.

"Misaki, what's wrong?" He frowned and put a hand up to her forehead. "You okay?"

She shoved it aside. "That is besides the point, Andou!!" Her eyes flashed. "The point is that YOU said yes to a _date_ and said some random chick was CUTE!!"

"What crawled up _your_ sorry behind this morning, grumpy?" Tsubasa remarked, a tad bit sourly.

"Why don't you go ask her, what's up _hers_." She retorted, stalking off and turning the corner.

"Misaki!!" he called.

"Don't talk to me!!" she yelled back, biting her lip. Was she crazy??

She ran up into her dorm, past all of the concerned looking girls as tears spilled over. _What is WRONG with me?_

Full of emotion, she flung her books at her desk, making all of her pencils and papers flutter to the floor. She was about to kick at them, but she suddenly found she couldn't move.

"Tsubasa!!" she cried, angrily. "Let go of me, you ass!"

"What the hell has gotten into you?!" he snarled back. "One second you're laughing your face off at some funny comment and the next you get all teary and emotional!! You're so DAMN ANNOYING!!"

"Just LET GO OF ME!!" she shrieked, fighting at his control. "Can't you just let me be alone??"

"I don't get you sometimes!" he shouted, throwing his hands up in the air and making Misaki do the same. "You're so violent and loud and unpredictable!! I can't STAND you sometimes, you know that??"

"W-whatever you say…" she muttered darkly, to confused and distressed to care. She whirled around and flicked on the lights, making the shadows disappear. She quickly slammed the door shut, but not before the startled fourteen year old outside could catch a glimpse of her tearstained face.

Tsubasa stood, shell-shocked, for another couple seconds at the doorway, the small flower he had plucked for her along the way dropping to the ground.

_Why did I say those things to her? … I didn't… mean them…_

He turned and began stumping down the stairs. "That Misaki… tears don't really suit her, do they?"

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "What did I do, now? I always cause trouble, don't I?"

-----

For the next few days before the Fourth of July celebration at Gakuen Alice, Misaki carefully avoided Tsubasa and Sukiko. She was too embarrassed to show her face to Tsubasa, especially after that queer little shouting match they had had previously. As for Sukiko, she just didn't want to see her cute bright blue hair, or her _sweet _and _quiet_ disposition.

Mikan noticed that she was rarely around Tsubasa anymore.

"Misaki-sempai?"

"Hey, Mikan-chan!!" Her smile came back instantly as she looked up from her math homework. "Did you need anything?"

"Where's Tsubasa-sempai?" the ten year old asked curiously.

"Oh, I don't know, probably off talking to some random girl or another," she replied, with a slight sardonic touch to her voice. "Why?"

Mikan shrugged. "You always hang out with him."

"Yeah?" Misaki asked, a hand on her hip.

Mikan nodded and she sighed.

"Well, he has much bigger priorities than me, now. That's all I can say." Her eyes flew back down to her homework.

"Like what?" Mikan knew she was onto something, and all she knew was that it had to be the key to getting Misaki happy again. Things were just so disappointing when she was sad.

"Girls, homework… stuff."

"Girls…?"

Misaki's voice shook a teeny bit. "Yeah, girls."

And so that was how Misaki wound up telling Mikan about the whole row the two had had, and how foolish she had felt afterwards. And so naturally, Mikan, being a huge supporter of TsubasaxMisaki (XD, yeaaahh!!) herself, felt that something had to be done.

"Misaki-sempai?"

"Y-yea?"

"How do you feel like performing at the Fourth of July celebration?"

-----

"Tsubasa!!" Sukiko said cheerfully, raising a hand in greeting.

"Hey…" he returned, nodding casually.

"Umm…" she blushed, toying with her fingers cutely. All of a sudden, she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before squeaking under his gaze and running away.

He blinked, and very slowly, smiled a little bit. It was during that time that Mikan and Misaki happened to come along and see the whole thing.

"Tsubasa-sempai!!!" Mikan called, racing out and dragging Misaki with her.

"Mikan-chan!" he said, giving her a little hug. "Fancy seeing you over on the middle school section."

He then noticed Misaki, who was quietly tracing patterns on the ground with her eyes. He smiled a bit more cheerfully than before and gave her a quick rub on the shoulder.

"Hi," he said, tilting his head and looking at her firmly. She gave a little murmur back and said something about finishing Science homework before running off.

"SEMPAI!!" Mikan declared, as soon as Misaki was gone. "Why did you do that?"

"Mm?" he asked. "Do what?"

"Just say _yes_ like that!!" the little girl cried. "Can't you see you've hurt her feelings?"

"I think I should have a right as to who I say yes and no too, Mikan-chan," for the first time, his voice rather cool. He was guessing Misaki had told the little girl everything.

"That's true, but you'd never understand!!" she was starting to get fired up. "Why are all guys so… stupid?!"

"Mikan-chaaann…" he sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I'm not so good with girls, okay?

It's just who I am…"

She raised her fist. "Okay, I will bring you two back together, sempai! You guys have to be friends again!!"

His eyebrow went up a little. "And why is that?"

She smiled. "Isn't it obvious? Tsubasa-sempai is never Tsubasa-sempai without Misaki-sempai around. That's like having a peanut butter sandwich without the jelly!!"

She skipped off, sure her plan would never fail.

"Why can't… I be the jelly?" Tsubasa complained in the empty hall to no one in particular.

-----

The Fourth of July festival was held, surprise, surprise, on July 4th. Misaki was wearing a dress that went a little above her knees. It was deep blue and silky, her favorite. Mikan wandered over, dragging Natsume with her.

"Are you ready, Misaki-sempai?"

Misaki sighed. "Mikan…"

"Good luck!!" the girl chirped, dragging Natsume away.

"What in the world have I gotten myself into?"

She stalked over to the dance floor, feeling strange without Tsubasa floating around and being well… Tsubasa. She was slightly stricken to see Sukiko leaning against him. He had a small smile on his face as she tiptoed up to kiss him gently on the mouth.

_She's sweet and quiet…_

She knew it then, with a little heartbreak, that the relationship between her and Tsubasa would never be the same again. And she knew it wasn't Sukiko's fault. Misaki had to pull herself to a nearby nook behind the bushes before sobbing softly and feeling like a fool. She pulled at her dull pink hair and contemplated her quick temper and her loudmouthed habits.

_Total opposite._ She thought, sinking down and kicking off her heels, not caring to let the tears stop any longer. _Goodness, am I a mess._

-----

Meanwhile, with Tsubasa…

_Where is she?_

"Tsubasa…" Sukiko said, dreamily, spinning around under his arm. "I love that name…"

"Thanks, I like yours too," he replied, remembering the Last Dances he had danced with Misaki for all the years they had been at Gakuen Alice. Somehow, it was different.

"I've thought about it long and hard…" the girl said, taking in a breath of Tsubasa's clean scent. Her cheeks flushed rapidly. "And…"

"And?"

"I think… I love you, Tsubasa."

The words ran through Tsubasa like a shock. This wasn't right.

"Uh… okay!!" he spoke quickly, breaking away from her grip. "I-I'll be right back, okay? Just a sec…" He began backing off. As soon as he was out of her sight, he turned and ran.

_Misaki, where the heck are you, baka?_

He ran, and ran, not really knowing where he was going and not really caring either.

-----

Misaki lay asleep behind the bushes, and was jolted awake by an announcement.

"WE ARE NOW HAVING A VERY SPECIAL PERFORMANCE TODAY. WOULD HARADA MISAKI PLEASE COME UP ON THE STAGE?" The loudspeaker boomed.

She blinked a few times, confused, before jumping up in alarm. "Oh my gosh, I totally forgot!!"

She slipped on her shoes, and ran like mad for the stage, her feet and back killing her.

"HARADA MISAKI??" the loudspeaker asked again. A murmur ran through the crowd as Andou Tsubasa knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

Misaki ran her fingers through her hair before clomping her way up the stairs, breathing heavily.

"S-sumimasen!!" She said with a little bow to the crowd. Tsubasa raised an eyebrow, taking in her rumpled hair and her slightly wrinkled silk dress.

"Now Misaki-chan," the spokesperson, who happened to be Narumi-sensei, said. "Shall we begin?"

Her heart beat rapidly as she looked out into the faces of the audience. She quickly spotted Tsubasa and looked away, clenching her fists. Why was she doing this?

"I…"

She saw Mikan, with an encouraging little smile.

"I…"

She saw Sukiko, who was desperately searching for Tsubasa.

"I…"

And, she saw Tsubasa.

"Yes." She finally managed, gripping the microphone that was held out to her.

"Well," Narumi said cheerfully. "Best of luck!!"

She gulped and nodded.

_Breathe, girl…_

"B-before I start, I'd just like to say that…I have no clear idea why I'm up here." She laughed a little with the audience. "I'm here on behalf of Sakura Mikan, and someone else tonight, just because Mikan wanted to make some people feel better." The glare of the spotlight was deafening. "Mikan wanted to mend a broken bond, and I'm helping her… tonight."

(**WLH: Prepare to play the song "Konoyono shirushi"... on Youtube or whatever... it'sa good song... and there's a MikanxNatsume tribute with it on Youtube, but I personally think it fits Tsubasa and Misaki better.**)

The audience applauded and music started. Tsubasa looked up at the stage, eyes slightly wide.

And Misaki opened her mouth, and began to sing, ever so carefully.

It started out a little… hesitant, and unsure, and she felt ever so conscious knowing that his eyes were on her.

"_Suki na ega no you ni hito wa, ikirarenai to shitte iru kara _(Because I know that a person can't live like in their favorite movie)  
_dare mo koi ni ochiru tabi ni, jibun dake no monogatari, motome sugite shimau deshou _(Whenever someone falls in love I may seek out my own story a little too much )

The crowd gave a little rustle. He looked up into her eyes.

_me no mae fushigi sou ni hohoemu kimi to boku wa... _(Before my eyes you smile a smile that seems mysterious, you and I are...)

She began to pour her heart into it, feeling the lyrics, and telling that certain someone everything she was feeling.

_chizu mo nai no ni meguri aeta _(We happened upon each other even though I had no map)  
_sore wa ai to... sotto shinjitai _(This is me wanting to quietly trust love, it reaches to my tears)

_namida ni todoku, kyori ni iru yo _(You're in range of me)

_boku ni kimi wa kakegae no nai _(there's no replacement for you)_  
kono yo no shirushi _(The mark of tonight)

Finally, she decided to look straight into his eyes. He had never known her voice was so lovely.

_  
chigau machi de umareta kara, chigau hibi wo sugoshita futari _(We were born in different cities, and we spent our days different)

_keredo fui ni onaji uta wo _(But unexpectedly, we hum the same song)_  
kuchizusamu kiseki kasane onaji yume wo ima wa miru_(The miracles just pile up, and we dream the same dream right now)

_kasuka na mirai dakedo, _(The future is faint, but)  
_bokura ni niau to ii kedo _(we go well together, and that's good)

_binetsu mo nai no ni hoho ga atsui _(But my cheeks are hot, even though I don't have a fever)_  
subete no kaze boku wa kanjiru _(I feel all of the winds, everywhere)

_kimi no kanashimi negueru hodo _(I'm so close to you that I seem to wipe your sadness away)

_soba ni iru yo hanaretakunai _(I don't want to leave you)_  
kono yo no shirushi _(The mark of tonight)

_me no mae fushigi sou ni hohoemu kimi to boku wa... _(Before my eyes you smile a smile that seems mysterious, you and I are...)  
_  
chizu mo nai no ni tadoritsuita _(I arrived here, even though I had no map)

_soko ni hana to kimi ga yureteta _(There, you and the flowers both were trembling)

_tokubetsu ja nai koi da keredo _(It's not a particularly special love)_  
boku ni kimi wa kakegae no nai _(But there's no replacement for you,)

_kono yo no shirushi_(The mark of tonight)

It was quiet after the music ended. Misaki couldn't tell what was going on until Tsubasa began to worm through the crowd. He sprinted up the steps and took a hold of her shadow. The audience began to laugh a bit.

"T-tsubasa!!" Misaki said, flustered.

"Misaki…" he said back, clearing his throat. "Actually, Sukiko…"

He turned to face the audience. "Wherever you are, I'm sorry I can't return your love. You see… I already happened upon someone perfect a while ago, I just happened to forget for a foolish moment that everything I wanted was right in front of me." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I hope… you meet someone better fit for you. Thanks."

"Tsubasa…" Misaki spoke again, struggling against his shadow control for the second time in less than a week.

"Misaki!" he declared loudly, removing his cap. He bowed down low and gave her a little grin. "I love you."

The whole audience burst into applause, and everyone cooed for a while before settling down once more.

"But…" Misaki intoned.

"But what?" Tsubasa answered. "You don't love me? If you don't I'll wait for you, I swear it, forever, and ev-"

"No, no!" she almost laughed. "I don't get it."

"What do you mean?" He raised an eyebrow speculatively.

"I have… dull hair, and I'm loud and I have a bad temper."

The audience 'oohed' dramatically.

"…" Tsubasa fell to the floor and started laughing, rolling around and clasping his cap to his stomach.

The audience burst into spontaneous laughter as well. Misaki blushed crimson and dragged Tsubasa up by the ear.

"Tsubasa!!"

"Oh, Misaki, you baka-head," he laughed, running a hand through his hair again. "Your hair will always be the brightest, your loud outbursts and mood swings will always make me smile the hardest, you will always be the cutest girl ever-to me, and I love you because you are Harada Misaki."

The audience went back to its 'awww, isn't that sweet's and Tsubasa released her from the shadow grip.

"This is me kissing you, and nothing else," he smirked, before pulling her in and kissing her, right up there on stage. She was knocked speechless for most of the rest of the evening.

-----

"It's the mark of tonight!" Misaki laughed as she and Tsubasa looked at the fireworks ceremony later that evening. She turned to face him. "It's not a particularly special love… but there's no replacement for you, you know that riiight??"

"Misaki…"

The bright red flash lit up the night as a blush fully lit his face and a smile grew.

"Hmm?"

He grinned at her rumpled hair and the hands clasped innocently in front of her. _Kawaii._

"Nothing at all. I just love saying your name."

"Tsubasa…"

She leaned up against him, and it was silent for a while.

"You know," he remarked. "I like your pink underwear better than the ones you wore today."

-----

Epilouge

"Tsubasa-sempai!!" Mikan cried, running up with a sandwich in her hand.

"Hey, Mikan-chan," he replied, giving her the usual hug and pat on the head.

"I brought you some lunch," she chirped, giving Misaki a little sparkly smile. "See ya!"

Tsubasa smiled and took a bite. All of a sudden, he burst out in laughter, shaking his head.

"What… I don't get it." Misaki commented. Tsubasa opened up his sandwich and showed her what was inside.

_Peanut butter and jelly._

_-----_

OWARI!!!

-----

**WLH: What do you think?? Cute?? Ah well... it IS kinda cheesy and such, but I hope you liked it. This is my second GA fic, so many reviews would make me happy. HUGGLES FOR TSUBASA!!! I luv him so, sooo much!**

Review, or I'll send killer muffins after you.


End file.
